nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Skabelsesberetningen
Til at begynde med var der kun det store, tomme verdensrum og verdenstræet Basél. Basél er så enormt, at dets krone dækker hele himmelen og kaster skygge i hele Aferheim, det land hvori Basél vokser. Ved Baséls fødder opstod der i tidernes morgen pludselig liv. Det var gudinderne Fanabina og Rina samt guderne Nimar og Gasnian, som her blev til, og de var de første levende væsener. Guderne levede i fred og fordragelighed i Aferheim, men noget tyngede deres sind og gjorde dem sorgfulde. Gasnian, som var visdommens guddom, indså, at guderne var nødt til at få nogle arvtagere, for end ikke de ville kunne leve for evigt, og Rina og Nimar forenede sig derfor. Da Rina fødte deres sønner, Rasnasolin og Djorka, blev guderne atter lykkelige og kunne glæde sig, men idyllen varede ikke ved. De to gudebørn kunne ikke enes og stredes voldsomt med hinanden. Rasnasolin kunne kontrollere vandet, mens Djorka kunne kontrollere luften og vinden, og elementerne føg igennem Aferheim. Gasnian gik til Nimar, som var livets og skabelsens gud, og bad ham om at skabe en arena til de to unge kamphaner, inden de ødelagde gudernes hjem fuldstændigt. Nimar tog da tre stjerner og smedede dem sammen til en plade, som Gasnian navngav Niraham, men den var alt for varm til, at noget levende væsen kunne færdes på den. Nimar bad derfor sin søn, Rasnasolin, om at køle pladen, og den unge gud fik regnen til at falde over den brændende overflade i en lind strøm. Pladen blev afkølet, men Nimar så da, at Niraham var fuldstændig dækket af vand. Han bad Rasnasolin om at fjerne noget af det igen, men sønnen nægtede. Skuffet over Rasnasolins mangel på respekt for sin fader gik Nimar til Djorka, som lovede sin far al den hjælp, han kunne give. Nimar skabte da tusindvis as stenstatuer i Djorkas billede, som han blæste liv i, og Rina gav dem frugtbarhedens gave. Djorka navngav disse skabninger dværge, og han satte dem ned på Grimdnes, det højeste bjerg på pladen, hvis tinde akkurat nåede op over bølgerne. Djorka gav dværgene værktøj til at hakke i klippen, og de begyndte at grave dybe grøfter, som vandet kunne løbe bort i. Men lige meget hvor længe dværgene gravede, kunne de ikke fjerne alt vandet, og til sidst opgav de deres foretagende og gemte sig i skam bort dybt nede i jorden. I mellemtiden havde Rina født en datter, gudinden Sissianna, og hun så, at Niraham var hæslig; fuld af flade sletter, forrevne klipper og mørke dale. Hun, som var skønhedens gudinde, blev frastødt ved synet, og tiggede sin fader om at gøre denne unge verden smuk. Nimar efterkom hendes ønske og lod græsset spire frem på de flade sletter, dækkede store dele af bjergene og stepperne med skov og skabte et utal af dyr med hver deres egen form for skønhed, som kunne bebo disse skove, enge, bjerge og sletter. Sissianna jublede, men bad sin fader om endnu en tjeneste: Et folk skabt i hendes billede, som kunne værne om den natur, som Nimar just havde kreeret. Nimar skabte da elverne, og Rina gjorde ligeledes dem frugtbare. Elverne hyldede Sissianna med stor glæde og taknemmelighed over livet og kærligheden, og Fanabina blev misundelige. Også hun ønskede tilbedelse, men hun ville ikke bede Nimar om nogen tjenester og var overbevist om, at hun selv kunne skabe både flere og bedre racer end han. Men Fanabina var løgnens, jalousiens og hadets gudinde, så hun kunne ikke selv give ting liv. Derfor skuede hun ud i kosmos og fandt der i det fjerneste hjørne det femte element rall. Hun skabte selv nogle statuer, som mindede om Nimars værk, og brugte rallen til at bringe dem til live. Rallen i deres blod forvrængede både de nye væseners hjerter og kroppe, og Fanabina blev rasende over, at de ikke lignede originalerne. Hun forbandede sine egne skabninger og undsagde sig dem, og grønhuderne, det vil sige orkerne og goblinerne, skjulte sig i bjergene af frygt for gudindens vrede. Men sortelverne, der var blevet lige så smukke som elverne, om end deres hud var sort som natten i stedet for lys som dagen, hyldede Fanabina og takkede hende alligevel for deres liv, og gudinden var så tilfreds med denne tilbedelse, at hun tog dem til nåde igen og viste sine mørke børn, hvordan de skulle overleve i de forladte gange, som dværgene engang gravede under jorden. Her levede sortelverne skjult for alverden, men imidlertid led deres uvidende naboer, dværgene, stadig på grund af det svigt, som de følte, at de havde begået. Djorka så sine børns pinsler og gik til Nimar for at bede ham om at lindre dem, men Skaberen måtte med beklagelse afvise sin søn: Selv ikke han kunne ændre tiden strøm og gøre det gjorte ugjort. Djorka blev rasende og forlod Baséls stamme. Han vandrede til Aferheims udkant, og her mødte han Fanabina, som trøstede og til sidst forførte den unge gud. Resultat af Fanabinas list blev brødrene Ragil og Burania, der ligesom Nimars og Rinas sønner var hinandens direkte modsætninger. Ragil var vild og destruktiv som den ild, han kunne bøje efter sin vilje, mens Burania var blid og medfølende. Ragil lærte smedekunsten af sin far, Djorka, og han brugte den til at forme våben, som han gav sortelverne, orkerne og goblinerne i gave. Sortblodsvæsenernes hjerter var fulde af had på grund af rallen i deres blod, og de gik straks til angreb på elverne, som intet kunne gøre for at forsvare sig imod den ukendte trussel. På den tid fandtes der ikke død på Niraham, for de levendes skabningers sjæle var bundet til deres hjemplan. Derfor kunne elverne ikke blive befriet for deres lidelser, men måtte vride sig i deres eget blod uden nogensinde at kunne få forløsning for smerten. Burania havde ondt af de lidende, og derfor bad han Nimar og at skabe et sted, hvortil de såredes sjæle kunne fare og få evig fred. Niraham skabte da en del af Aferheim om til et nyt rige, som han satte en gigantisk mur rundt om, hvori han anbragte en stor krystalport. Dette rige navngav Burania Paulun, og Nimar gav ham til opgave at være stedets vogter. Han gav Burania en mægtig lertavle og bød ham at nedfælde navnet på enhver sjæl, som fór til Paulun, på denne tavle. Fra da af kunne eleverne dø, men også orkerne, sortelverne, goblinerne og dværgene ville fra da af fare til Paulun, når de døde, og på det tidspunkt havde elverne lært at bide fra sig. En altfortærende krig rasede på Niraham, og Gasnian blev rasende, da han så, hvordan Fanabina og Ragil havde blandet sig i Nimars skaberværk. Rina afværgede en katastrofe ved selv at træde ned på pladen, hvor gudinden selv jog sortelverne tilbage under jorden, for uden hendes indgriben ville den elviske race være uddød, men krigen truede med at bryde ud igen hvert øjeblik. Gasnian blæste da liv i Fanabina og spåede, at afkommet en dag ville blive hendes skabningers fald. Natten efter nedkom hun med en søn, som blev kaldt Aram. Nimar skabte endnu et folk i Arams billede og kaldte dem mennesker, og denne nye race havde en lille arv med sig fra hver af de andre folkeslag. Rina gav dem frugtbarhed, og da menneskerne blev sat på pladen, formerede de sig så hurtigt, at de i løbet af kort tid var den mest dominerende race på hele Niraham.